¡Fuera de mi clase!
by PATITO FANFICS
Summary: One Shot - ¿Qué es lo que el maestro Cullen quiere que sus estudiantes de primer curso aprendan sobre la justicia?


Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer y la historia es una anécdota que leí en una revista hace años, me pareció perfecta para hacerle arreglos a lo twilight.

* * *

 **¡FUERA DE MI CLASE!**

En mi primer día de clase en la universidad de Harvard estaba sentada en una carpeta, bien ubicada. Mis pies no dejaban de moverse, mis manos sudaban y mis nervios iban ganando terreno. Llegué muy temprano y poco a poco, mientras el aula se llenaba, iba mirando a cada uno mis nuevos compañeros. Quizás tenga que pasar años al lado de esos rostros, hoy desconocidos. Me fijé en una parejita cariñosa a mi derecha, él era enorme, con una sonrisa de niño bueno. A su lado, su novia le hablaba animadamente. Ella era del tipo Barbie, rubia, ojos azules y una cintura de reloj de arena. El ejemplo de muchacha que te hace querer ponerte a dieta. O ir al gimnasio a perder panza.  
Mis ojos se fueron hacia adelante, intentando quitarme aquellos pensamientos superficiales. Estoy en una gran universidad ¡Casi no me lo creo! He luchado mucho en estos años para merecer el asiento que estoy ocupando.

Me fijé quienes eran los valientes que se atrevían a estar en primera fila. Esos que estaban seguros de poder contestar cualquier pregunta que formularan los maestros. Había sólo dos personas. Una joven de cabellos negros y mirada vivaracha que sonreía a su compañero de al lado que no parecía tan joven como mis demás compañeros, fácilmente estaba sobre los treinta. Aun así resultaba muy atractivo, de cabellos rubios y mentón fuerte. Quizás un estudiante de segunda especialidad.  
Estaba intentando verle bien el rostro cuando el profesor Cullen de "Introducción al Derecho" entró como un huracán al aula. Vestía informalmente, con el cabello alborotado y unas gafas de pasta horrendas. La reputación que le precede es admirable. Ha publicado mucha literatura legal y obtenido galardones internacionales, según supe ayer por una amiga que va en segundo año. Espero aprender mucho de este hombre, aunque su apariencia denote lo contrario, lo admiro.

Pero mi asombro va en aumento cuando lo primero que hace es mirar con desprecio hacia nosotros. ¿Nos está mostrando su orgullo?

De pronto centra su mirada en el estudiante que está sentado en la primera fila.  
— ¿Cuál es su nombre?— preguntó de manera despectiva.  
— Mi nombre es Carlisle, Señor.  
— ¡Fuera de mi clase!— le grita. — ¡Y no vuelva nunca más!– añade el maestro en tono bastante desagradable.  
No conozco a Carlisle, de hecho era mi primer día en un aula de clases. El pobre estaba desconcertado y asustado. Cuando volvió en sí, se levantó rápidamente, recogió sus cosas y salió del aula de clases.  
Todo el mundo estaba atemorizado e indignado, pero nadie habló. Nos limitamos a mirarnos unos a otros a las caras sin saber qué hacer. Mis manos temblaban de indignación. ¡No podía tratar así a un estudiante!  
— ¡Muy bien! Vamos a empezar— dijo el profesor. — ¿Para qué sirven las leyes?— preguntó a voz en cuello.  
Los estudiantes seguíamos asustados, pero poco a poco empezamos a responder a su pregunta:  
 _"Para tener un orden en nuestra sociedad"_ escuché a mi derecha.  
— ¡No! – respondió el profesor.  
 _"Para cumplirlas"_ dijo alguien detrás de mí.  
— ¡No!  
 _"Para que las personas equivocadas paguen por sus acciones"_ aportó el muchacho grande que miré en un inicio.  
— ¡No! ¿Alguien sabe la estúpida respuesta a esta pregunta?  
—Para que se haga justicia – dije con timidez, elevando la voz.  
— ¡Por fin!— me miró. — ¿Su nombre?— preguntó clavando sus verdes ojos en mí.  
—Swan— respondí aterrada.  
— ¡Nombre!— insistió.  
—I... Isabella— tartamudeé.  
— ¿Qué es la justicia Isabella?— volvió a preguntarme. Abrí y cerré la boca sin poder articular palabra. Mi garganta estaba seca y mi cerebro traidor no podía hilar pensamientos coherentes.  
—Otra inútil— susurró tomándose el puente de la nariz.  
Todos empezaron a molestarse por la actitud tan vil del profesor. Sin embargo nadie levantó su voz de protesta. Mi corazón bombeaba como si estuviera en mi garganta y mis mejillas estaban de un escarlata escandaloso. Mis demás compañeros siguieron intentando responder cuando el maestro lanzó la pregunta _"¿Qué es la justicia?"_ _  
_" _A fin de salvaguardar los derechos humanos... " "Dar a todos lo que le corresponde..."_ las respuestas no se hicieron esperar.  
—Bien ¿qué más? – seguía preguntando como si estuviera en un interrogatorio de la CIA y no en un aula de clases.  
 _"Para diferenciar el bien del mal, para recompensar a aquellos que hacen el bien..."_ _  
_—Ok, no está mal, pero respondan a esta pregunta— nos miró como si quisiera estrangularnos. — ¿Actué correctamente al expulsar a Carlisle del aula?"  
Todos estaban en silencio, nadie respondió.  
— ¡Quiero una respuesta por unanimidad! ¡Ahora!— exigió.  
— ¡No!– todos contestamos con una sola voz.  
— ¿Se podría decir que he cometido una injusticia? ¡Hablen!— nos exigió.  
— ¡Sí!— volvimos a responder en conjunto.  
— ¿Y por qué nadie hizo nada al respecto?— preguntó ante nuestro total asombro. — ¿Para qué queremos leyes y reglas, si no tenemos la voluntad necesaria para practicarlas?— siguió cuestionándonos sin parar. —Cada uno de ustedes tiene la obligación de hablar cuando es testigo de una injusticia— nos reclamó. — ¡No vuelvan a estar en silencio, nunca más!  
Nos quedamos de piedra mirando cómo se le formaba una cruel sonrisa en el rostro. Si bien, tenía mucha razón en todo lo que decía, yo no estaba muy segura de su cordura.  
—Señorita Brandon, vayan a buscar a Carlisle – dijo sonriente dirigiéndose a la alumna de la primera fila. —Después de todo, él es el maestro, yo soy un estudiante de segundo año— hizo una amplia reverencia hacia nosotros.

Luego de dirigirme un guiño, salió del aula dejándonos sorprendidos.

* * *

Gracias por leer

PATITO


End file.
